Breaking the Rules
by TheGrandeGillies
Summary: Jade gets everyone to break all of the rules from an old school, once placed at Hollywood Arts. They make a pact, but how far will they go? How do you break rules, without getting into troubles? Mainly Bade and other shippings.
1. Prologue

It all started when we all had detention again. We all sat bored in the library, it was on a Saturday ofcourse, but we could walk free through the library, which was kinda nice. Cat was mumbling, giggling, laughing with Robbie and Tori was reading a book. Andre was talking to Beck, which had my arm around me. I was just sitting there, staring into nothing.

I decided to walk over to Tori and stand by her, while she searched another book. 'Where're you going?' Beck asked, when I left his arm. 'Just hanging around with my new best friend,' I said. I swung my arm around Tori's shoulders at "best friend". Beck rolled his eyes smiling. I laughed and let Tori go.

Tori took a deep breath, probably happy that I didn't hurt her.

I grin. Tori opens one of the books, which looks pretty old. Suddenly, a paper flies out of the book. I bend and pick up the little, yellow because it's so old, paper. I open it.

'Rules **Mage West High School**.' I read. Tori looks up, raising an eyebrow. 'Wait, what?' She asks. I sigh loud and show her the paper. Tori takes the paper in her hands, while she puts a book back. 'Wait, this is from 1963!' She suddenly calls out. I stare at her for a moment. 'Wait, what?' I ask at my turn.

'It's right here, in the corner. "Mage West High School. Official rules. Made in 1963, October, 15th." So, these rules are made at 15 October in 1963 for a school.' Tori figures out and I stare at her like she's stupid. 'Nooo!' I say sarcastically. Tori ignores me.

'Hey guys!' She calls everyone. I turn to the part of the library, where everyone's sitting. Everyone looks up and stands up. 'Yeah, what's up?' Robbie asks, popping the "P".

Everyone walks towards us. Cat pulls Robbie with her by his hand, which looks really cute. When Beck's standing next to me, I look at him and he puts his arms around me. He kisses the back of my head and I smile slightly.

Andre and Tori stare at us. 'Are you done?' They ask at the same time. I grin and turn back to Beck. 'Not yet,' I say to Andre and Tori. I press my lips on Beck's and start kissing him passionately. I can almost hear Tori roll her eyes. She told me honestly that she was in love with Beck for her first week at Hollywood Arts, but that she got over him. Andre clears his throat really clear. Finally, I pull away. Beck's face tells me enough; He wants me to kiss him again. He doesn't want me to stop.

I know that look and I laugh. 'Why are you laughing?' Cat asks. I laugh and turn, pointing at Beck. 'I know that look.' I laugh.

That was so unlike me, so I stop immediately. 'All right. Look, guys. I found something in a book. The rules of a school, that was in 1963.' I say. Tori nods smiling.

Everyone's silent. I suddenly start thinking of something and I almost run towards the computers, while the others follow me.

"MAGE WEST HIGH SCHOOL" I type into the computer. Google gives me a lot of results, but one stands out.

"HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL BUILD ON THE SAME PLACE AS AN OLD SCHOOL." I click on it and an article comes on screen.

I start reading. '"The new school Hollywood Arts High School is going to be build at the same place as the old school Mage West High School,"' I don't need to read any further, 'cause I know enough.

'This was another school in 1963.' Robbie says. I nod. Suddenly, an idea comes into my head.

'Oh my god! I have this amazing idea! What if we break these rules? All of them?' I tell the others. I immediately look at Beck, 'cause he most of the times doesn't want to join in any of my "amazing" plans. He smiles at me and nods. He puts his arm around me, for the third time that day. 'I'm in.'

I smile and he kisses my forehead. Cat laughs, nodding enthusiastically. 'Count me in!' She shrieks.

Robbie nods, but doesn't say anything, probably meaning he agrees. Tori and Andre switch looks for a moment and then say at the same moment: 'We're joining, too.'

I smile. 'Great, looks like we have a pact.'


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey-hey people-people!**_

_**I decided to make my chapters of Breaking the Rules, which I'm gonna call BtR, a little bit shorter. That way I'll update faster and more, which is better for you guys, right? I'm writing a lot of stories right now, 5, and I have long chapters in all of my stories, so I will make short chapters for BtR, but I think that's clear, right? Okaaaayyy, we'll go on with the story. Enjoy! **_

_**Btw, you can ask me questions at **__**.me/BrokenPast**__** , about my stories if you like.**_

_**I have a daily blog at **___.com_** , so you can learn to know me and stuff.**_

**Jade's Pov**

We made a pact. Beck agreed. Cat agreed. Andre agreed. Tori agreed. Robbie agreed. And so did I. I just love the idea of a pact, thinking of all the things we could do now.

But the most important thing is that we'll break the rules of that Mage West High School. Beck waved in front of my face. 'I'm not stupid, Beck.' I said, looking up at him.

He laughed and rubbed my arm. 'I know, babe. I know.'

'Guys, can we start planning the first rule?' Robbie asked. I sighed and nodded, and it felt like it was the first time I agreed with Robbie. Well, second time.

'Allright, the first rule is,' Tori readed.

'**I will listen to my teachers and won't bother them in any way.**'

I smiled. 'I like this rule,' I said. Beck smiled and slowly turned to face me. 'Of course you do. It has to do with rebels, arguing, not listening, and especially ...'

'What are you trying to say?' I interrupt him.

Beck sighes. 'Nevermind, babe.'

'I think it's the best if Jade doesn't join in this rule.' Andre says. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Cat asks, probably offended because Andre said something about me.

'Well, Jade never listens to teachers and bothers them in many ways. So if she does that now, they won't notice.' Andre explains.

I moan. 'Well, I'm not going to stay behind by myself. Alone.' I say, slowly. 'Jadey?' Cat asks soft, touching my left arm with hers. Tori, Robbie and Andre start to laugh a little bit.

'What is it, Cat?' I ask, making my voice softer.

Tears start forming in Cat's eyes and I wonder if I need to worry about her. 'Cat, what's wrong?' I ask.

'I'm scared.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Rules Chapter 2**

"Cat, it's okay." I mumble and open my arms. She immediately lets herself fall into them and her tiny arms wrap around my waist. I hear Tori say "Aahw!" and I give her a killing look. Cat starts sobbing and I rub her back. "Don't cry.." I refuse to call her "Kitty-Cat" right now, so I just say: "Don't cry.. Cat, you know I hate it when you cry."

Cat nods and wipes away her tears. "Can you stay with me?" She asks. I smile. "Well, since I'm not joining the others with this rule, will you stay with me?" I ask and hold up her chin, so she has to look at me. She nods again.

"Cat and I stay behind. And you guys break the rules?" With my finger I point at Andre and Tori. They switch a look and nod. "Yeah, sure."

Beck touches my shoulder. "Babe, what a.."

-"Oh, come on!" Andre suddenly yells. We all look up. "Your girlfriend has a name. And it's not "babe"!" He says annoyed. Beck and I roll our eyes; An old habit of mine, that Beck took over.

"Well.. JADE.. What are Robbie and I doing?" He asks. I smile. "You, my dear, and Robbie are going to make sure that Andre and Tori won't get any problems. Like calling the principal at the moment they might find out about what they're doing, okay?"

"Okay, ba-" Beck says, but gets interrupted by Andre.

"DUDE!"

"Okay, Jade." He says quick and I laugh. We all do. Even Cat. Her tears are history and she isn't going to let them see with our new pact. I love detention.


	4. Chapter 3

**No one's P.O.V.**

Tori and André walked into the class of Mr. Pepper, who gave History. He was a big, fat, man, always drinking and eating something. Most pupils loved Mr. Pepper, since he never gave homework, but there were those "nerds" that just didn't have an actual life and loved doing homework and didn't like the idea that Mr. Pepper didn't give homework. Tori and André sat down at the front row, smiling evily at each other. "Goodmorning class," Mr. Pepper said with his low voice. Tori rose her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Vega?" He asks. "Actually, it is already noon, since it is already 12.17," Tori said, looking at her watch to tell him the exact time. "Which means that-" Mr. Pepper immediately interrupted Tori, trying to get rid of her.

"Today, we're going to talk about Louis the 14th. Who knows something about him?" Mr. Pepper asks. Tori and André immediately rose their hands, while the rest of the class was too lazy to react or to do anything this class. "Yes, Mr. Harris?" Mr. Pepper asks.

"Louis XIV, lived from 5 September 1638 to 1 September 1715, was also known as Louis the Great or the Sun King, was a Bourbon monarch who ruled as King of France and Navarre. He was one of the most powerful rulers in French history, and also the longest serving; he was longest-reigning king in French history and in European history, reigning for 72 years and 110 days. Louis began his personal rule of France in 1661 after the death of-" Mr. Pepper interrupted him. "Yes, André, I get it."

André rose his hand again. "André?" Mr. Pepper rose an eyebrow. "I prefer Mr. Harris, actually. The name "André" is mostly used with my-" "Please, stop talking." Mr. Pepper interrupted again.

Tori rose his hand, without waiting to get picked, she spoke; "Are you interrupting this sweet guy, without listening to his whole story? I am very interested in his story about his names and I was even more interested about the story about Louis the 14th! I would be offended if you won't let Mr. Harris end his story," Tori stated. Mr. Pepper rolled his eyes. "And I would be offended if you don't go to Principal Helen immediately. You too, Mr. Harris! Go! Leave! Now!" Mr. Pepper yells.

Suddenly, everyone heard the voice of Lane go through the speakers. "_Can Mr. Pepper come to my office right now? There is a phone call for him: He won the lottery and his car is waiting outside. Mr. Pepper? Now, please?" _Mr. Pepper, who looked _very_ excited, stood up, screamed happily and run out of the classroom.

Tori and André sighed in relief. "Thank you, Robbie. You were right on time," Tori whispers into her jacket, where her microphone was hidden. She smiled victoriously and quickly gave André a high five.


End file.
